Gundam WING SuperX
by Seigan
Summary: Semi AU Takes place 1 year after Endless Waltz. After Terrorist action by some unknown faction, the gundam pilots are called to action to uncover a plot deadlier than Operation Meteor. And whats this new gundam? Please Read. This is my best story I think.
1. A Terror Attack

Gundam Wing Super-X By: Seigan  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place a year after the events in Endless Waltz. However, this is semi-AU, and I will explain the differences from the real storyline to mine. The Gundams, instead of being destroyed, were buried. Heero never said he wouldn't kill again. Now, since I got that cleared, on to the story.  
  
Epilogue The Other Operation  
  
Originally Operation Meteor would do so as the colonies wished. However, there was a backup plan to protect the colonies. This secret operation was known as Operation Super-X, a plan in which a powerful weapon would be dropped onto earth, then used to destroy it.  
  
However, with the coming of Relena Peacecraft's rule of total pacifism, the secret weapon was buried on an asteroid in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. With the everlasting peace on Earth after A.C. 196, the creators of Super-X decided the world had no use for this weapon, and forgot about it. And to this day it resides on Mars.  
  
Chapter 1 A Terror Attack  
  
A.C. 197  
  
Relena walked out of the large white building with thirty-some other people. The conference was over, and it was decided that the only weapons on Earth legally were the ones in the Preventers' hands.  
  
As Relena was about to enter the limo, there was a loud booming coming from the conference building in Tuscon. When she turned around took look, a gigantic explosion covered the building, sending debris into the air and it began to rain deadly shrapnel. The splinters of wood and glass could easily kill a person if struck. Relena was pushed into the limo for protection. She could hear the pieces of the building ricochet off the roof of the car.  
  
Outside the long black car was pandemonium. People were running and screaming. Delegates were rushed to protection as their bodyguards covered them. The Police and Fire Department was called in to see to this current explosion.  
  
"Miss Relena, are you okay?" one of the bodyguards in the limo asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You should check on the other people."  
  
The bodyguard told the driver, "Okay, let's get out of here."  
  
And with that, the car left off for the delegates' hotel a few miles away. Soon, Preventer helicopters came in on the place. Police yellow-taped the area. A fleet of fire engines sprayed water onto the inferno. A helicopter landed in the road next to the building. Sally Po came out with Wu Fei.  
  
Sally asked, "Wu Fei, what do you make of this?"  
  
"This was a bomb, as far as I know. It wasn't some accident. This bomb must've been very strong."  
  
"Where do you think they got the weaponry. Bombs, even the small ones, are extremely hard to get."  
  
Wu Fei looked at Sally and said, "There are alot of powerful weapons on the black market nowadays. I once was offered a mobile suit. A Pisces, to be exact."  
  
------  
  
After much investigation and interrogation of the witnesses, it was concluded that a 29-ton bomb was placed in the boiler room of the building. It was set to blow at 4:21 p.m., the time set to be 10 minutes before the conference ended. However, a verdict was reached too early, and the bomb failed to kill. The first sound was the detenator going off, setting off the main bomb half a second later.  
  
"What an intricate bomb..." said Une  
  
The phone rang. Une picked it up. "What happened back there!?"  
  
"Sir, somehow they slipped a bomb pass the security."  
  
"So? I don't want a repeat of last year! GOT IT?"  
  
"Yes Sir. The preventers will look into it and put this out."  
  
"You Better!"  
  
Click  
  
Sigh Une slumped into her chair. Sally walked in.  
  
"Yes, Sally?"  
  
"We have a few more recruits coming in."  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Actually, one of the recruit is. Come in"  
  
A shadowy figure came in.  
  
"Heero!" (How Cliché)  
  
"Hello. I want to join the Preventers. It seems you need help."  
  
Une said, "Of course!"  
  
------  
  
"Master, the bomb was set off."  
  
A cold voice replied, "Of course. Is the game dead?"  
  
"N-no. Relena is still alive."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gunshot  
  
The minion dropped dead on the floor. The blood started to pool around the body. The master wasn't happy. He'd spent too much work on this bomb, only to have it exploded a minute too slow. The Preventers were already on his tail, and the government was paying to get rid of him. But in due time, he would be on top of the Earth Sphere.  
  
------  
  
On the next chapter of Gundam Wing Super-X  
  
Revealed is the hidden master. And what about this total plan?  
  
-Revelations of the Super-X- 


	2. Revelations of the Super X

Gundam Wing Super-X By: Seigan  
  
Author's Notes: I hope to get some action up in this chapter. I think I should make this as long as Endless Waltz.  
  
Chapter 2 Revelations of the Super-X  
  
The solitary spacecraft soared through space. Onboard was Sally Po and Heero Yuy. Heero was asleep while Sally was doing a scan with the computer. They recieved an anonymous tip to search the area around a certain colony. They found a mobile suit there, and decided to check it out.  
  
Sally ran another scan for the mobile suit details. As the ship drifted off into space, they had a transmission. The telecom screen appeared on their window. It was none other than Duo.  
  
"Hey Heero. What's up?"  
  
"Hm" was the answer he got.  
  
Sally said, "We're checking a mobile suit sighting."  
  
"Those are illegal, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Heero then said, "Its probably a Leo, judging from the info."  
  
Duo said "Okay. I'll join you."  
  
And a voice from Duo's ship said, "Duo? What's going on?"  
  
Sally then said, "Is that Hilde?"  
  
"Heh he. Um, gottagobyebye!"  
  
And Duo logged off.  
  
Heero said, "What do you think Hilde and Duo are doing?"  
  
"I don't know, and I DON'T want to know."  
  
(Do You Know?)  
  
------  
  
The ship blasted through empty space. The control panel started to beep as they approached the Mobile Suit. It was a purple Leo, space type. It was armed with a rife as well. Sally and Heero kept their eyes on the suit as they closed in.  
  
Sally said, "So it is a Leo. I wonder what its doing out here."  
  
"I say we keep our distance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
The ship was about to take in the Leo to confiscate it and mark it when Heero noticed something.  
  
"?"  
  
Heero pushed Sally aside, then took the controls. He pulled the steering mechanism back, as the Leo exploded. The ship was rocked by the force of the explosion as well as the proximity. Then, from behind, came in 2 Leos. They had their guns ready and started firing.  
  
Sally took the controls back and started to avoid the shots. As she veered left a bullet scaved the side of the spacecraft. As it turned right again, a Leo came up at the side and a burst of three bullets went into the ship. The holes started to smoke. The other Leo tried to block it's path, but the spacecraft turned sharply to the right.  
  
Then, a Serpent suit came up infront and firing it's gatling gun. The barrage of bullets missed the target as the spacecraft veered. However another the bursts from the pursuing Leos took out the engine, and the ship slowly lost its momentum and stopped.  
  
The two Leos appeared on both sides of the Serpents.  
  
Heero said, "Crap." and took out his pistol.  
  
However, they were not going to be boarded. The Serpent readied its gun. At that moment, however, a barrage of shots came from above the Serpent and destroyed it. A second burst of fire hit the Leo to the right of the Serpent. The remaining Leo turned in that direction to have a blue Leo slash it in half. A second blue Leo came up beside it.  
  
The vidcom screen appeared on the ship's visor and Duo appeared.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Sally responded with a, "Hi Duo."  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
A second screen appared with Hilde in it.  
  
"Guess they were trying to kill you, eh?"  
  
Sally said, "Yes. I'm thinking they're linked with the Tuscon bombing."  
  
Heero replied, "They're probably part of a larger organization. Its not easy to get a Serpent suit anymore."  
  
Hilde announced, "My computer showed that those suits were manned."  
  
Sally responded, "I'm surprised there are still people that can pilot mobile suits that well."  
  
Heero said, "They were trained in Mobile Suit combat. That means we have a situation on our hands."  
  
Duo then said, "You're gonna have some trouble. I think we should team up."  
  
Hilde said, "Yeah. Especially if we have a mobile suit problem."  
  
With that, Sally asked, "That reminds me, why do you have mobile suits when they're illegal."  
  
Duo said, "Um, can we get back on that topic later?"  
  
Hilde said, "I'm gonna get our ship to tow yours."  
  
Then, a third vidcom box appeared. It was Une.  
  
"Guys, we have a problem. A faction calling itself the Malice has taken control of colony RAX231700. Worse yet, they used Virgo II Mobile Dolls."  
  
Sally said, "I thought there where no more of them."  
  
"So did we."  
  
Heero then said, "Anything else?"  
  
Une said, "We also heard about a very powerful Gundam."  
  
Heero was interested.  
  
"Its called the Genesis, and was originally used as a side plan for Operation Meteor. They are trying to get it. That's why they were trying to kill you. Malice wants to get their hands on Genesis. I want you two to find where it is and get it. And watch your backs. Malice wants to kill you because you two will try to stop them."  
  
Heero said, "Affirmative."  
  
Duo said, "Hey! Lets stop wasting time and search for this Genesis Gundam!"  
  
Sally replied, "Hhmm" as a yes.  
  
------  
  
On the Next Chapter of Gundam Wing Super X  
  
The four journey on a quest for rumors on the Genesis Gundam.  
  
-Genesis and the Super X- 


End file.
